


Space Doesn't Have Mirages

by moontyrant



Category: Letterkenny (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack Crossover, First Meetings, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), hostile Tanis is hostile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontyrant/pseuds/moontyrant
Summary: On the wrong side of an inter-dimensional wormhole, Voltron drifted looking for answers. Of course, they hardly expected to find the answers within themselves the whole time.





	Space Doesn't Have Mirages

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the cross-over fic nobody wanted. This has a target audience of three people. I'm so excited to write this, you guys have no idea.

“Uh, guys? What is that?”

“I see it too, Pidge,” Shiro said.

The blip on their radars paused in its trajectory, then moved.

“It's booking right for us!” Hunk warned.

It moved faster than anything they had ever seen, but they weren't ready for the mirror image confronting them.

“Is that...us?”

The other Voltron paused in their field of vision. The comms crackled.

“--a mirage?”

“That's deserts, Darryl.”

“Space could be a desert.”

“Yeah, like tundras.”

“It's not a mirage, you don't get mirages in space.”

“With all dues respects, Tanis, you don't knows that for sure.”

“Hello?” Shiro said, uncertain.

The other Voltron went silent, then exploded in noise.

“They can hear us!?”

“How are yous doing that?”

One voice rose over the din. “This is Wayne, the Black Paladin. How are you now?”

“Uh, confused and a little lost?” Shiro managed. “Uh, how, how are you?”

“Good.”

“Prepare to be boarded!”

“Take about twenty percent off the top, there Squirrely Dan.”

“Oh look, Voltron!”

“If anyone's being boarded, it's you!” Keith piped up.

“Euh, no.” The Black Paladin said, voice firm. “On account of, we don't really want any of yous inside our Voltron, seeing as you can be hostile entities. And we don't want to be in your Voltron, on account of you could be hostile entities.”

“Weird question,” Pidge said, her voice sharp. “But where are you from?”

“Letterkenny, Ontario.”

Pidge groaned and leaned her head back.

“What was that about?” one of the Other Paladins demanded.

“Why don't we find some neutral ground and meet face-to-face,” Shiro interjected. “We haven't seen any other humans in months.”

They found an uninhabited planet a little bit away. Both Voltrons disbanded into their Lions and landed in the alien vegetation. Shiro walked out into the sunshine at the same time as the other black paladin, both of their green paladin close on their heels.

Soon the paladins lined up, each in front of their respective counterparts. Shiro faced the other black paladin and took off his helmet. Wayne was a large man, barrel chested and thick-necked with a face like granite. He extended a hand. His handshake was firm and short, an honest handshake, his palm hard with callouses.

“Good to put a face to a name, Shiro. How're you now.”

“I'm well. These are my paladins. Keith,” who was sizing up a woman with dark hair and murder in her eyes, “Pidge,” who was openly gaping at a bearded pot-bellied man in a trucker hat he managed to wear under his helmet, “Lance,” who was making eyes at a pretty woman with soft brown hair, “and Hunk,” who smiled shyly at an equally shy man with a patchy beard and curls.

“And these are mine: Tanis, Squirrelly Dan, my sister Katy, and Darryl.” Most of them had the good hands to shake hands, except Tanis and Keith, who wore twin expressions of distaste and crossed arms.Tanis turned to Wayne and tossed her head.

“Wayne what are we doing here?”

He paid her no mind. “Never thought I'd come acrost another Voltrons.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his head. “About that. We went through a break in our reality, and we're not sure how to get back.”

Tanis snapped her gum. “Pretty sure this isn't our problem, boo.”

 

“When a friend asks for help, you help them,” Katy countered. She smiled winningly at Lance, who swooned on the spot. Hunk elbowed him upright.

Wayne clicked his tongue. “Pitter patter, 'tween the two of us we should get you home in time for chorin'.”

Keith leaned over to Pidge. “I only understand every third word they're saying,” he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

 


End file.
